Holiday Inn
by thedarkestdesire
Summary: Hermione x Viktor. Smut. Viktor and Hermione finally get to see each other after three years in a hotel room. What will happen when Viktor asks her to marry her? One shot. RnR please.


**Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my first fanfiction. I will tell you, right off the bat, that I am not the biggest Harry Potter fan that there ever was. I haven't read past the fourth book nor the fifth book but I stand by my writing. Although my favorite pairing is Draco x Hermione, I decided that, for my first fanfiction, I was going to write a one shot about Hermione x Viktor. The only reason for that is because it will be easier to write smut right from the beginning. So, please, no flaming but do leave a review.**

**xoxox**

Hermione paced the hotel room. She had arrived an hour ago and she was still nervous. With a sigh she flopped onto the bed again, her eyes on the fire place. The letter from Viktor had come weeks ago and she was still so surprised about it.

How could she not be? Rather than the regular love letter from Viktor she had gotten an invitation. As it turned out, Viktor had a weeks vacation from Quidditch and wanted to spend it with her. She hadn't seen Viktor since the Yule Ball almost three years ago. Since then, they had been writing letters back and forth. Between school and his playing they never got to see each other. Did she doubt his faithfulness? Not for a moment. He was a man, not a boy. And real men don't cheat.

The clock on the night stand chimed, notifying Hermione that it was ten to nine. She jumped out of the bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was wavy but tame and her outfit outlined her curves. She had put on a bit of makeup. Some silver eyeshadow, a little eye liner and pink lip gloss.

She still remembered the day the letter had arrived. It had taken her a week and a half to convince her parents to let her go. But, could you blame them? There seventeen year old daughter wanted to go and spend the week with a twenty year old Quidditch player from Bulgaria unaccompanied. Eventually, they had given in but it came with a cost. Since then she had to deal with her parents constantly talking about sex, the do's and do not's. A roar of the fire shook her out of her day dream and she turned around to see the man or her dreams.

Viktor dropped his bag on the floor and pulled his beloved into a firm embrace. It has been torture for him not to see her. They had spoke over the phone a few times but it was nothing like seeing her. Each night he dreamed about the Yule Ball. The way she had danced and fit into his arms and about what happened after the ball. After he had found her crying on the steps because of that Weasley fellow he had taken her back to his room to be comforted. Sure, they have had sex but what they had done had stayed with him for three years.

"My her-my-knee, so beautiful. I'av missed you." Viktor whispered, hugging her close and just reveling in the smell of her. Lilies, jasmine, rain...god it was intoxicating.

"Oh Viktor." Hermione gushed, pulling away to look at him. "I have waited for this moment for so long. Viktor, I love you."

Viktor smiled and pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"You'av made me so 'appy. I love you vith all my 'art." Viktor replied.

Hermione blushed and kissed him softly. She had waited for this moment for, what seemed, all of her life. She had been nervous the night of the Yule Ball. Too nervous to have sex with him, although she did know how rough he could get. But tonight...tonight was different.

"Viktor...I'm ready. No more waiting." Hermione told him with a smile, which made him smile.

"Are you sure? Ve can vait. I vould vait forever for you." Viktor told her lovingly.

"No, I want this. I want you...forever." Hermione told him.

"Vat is good..." Viktor replied, pulling away from her for a second.

He made his way over to his bag and knelt down, fishing into a side pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Hermione gasped as Viktor turned to her on one knee with the box.

"Marry me her-my-knee." Viktor told her.

"Oh Viktor! Of course I'll marry you!" Hermione replied, pulling him up and kissing him passionately.

Viktor smiled and put the ring on the end table.

"Ve vill get it sized tomorrow." Viktor announced, picking her up and spinning her around. "But for tonight..."

"Hush, darling. No more words for tonight. Tonight...I am yours." Hermione told him, looking deep into his eyes.

Viktor needed no more encouragement. He pressed his lips to Hermione's roughly, passionately. It was true what she said, he was a very physical being. His hand fisted in her hair and jerked her head back, letting his tongue go deeper into her mouth. He pulled away from the breathless Hermione and kissed her cheek, making his way down her neck to her shoulders. His hands, rough and calloused from all the years of Quidditch and the harshness of Bulgaria, gently stroked the skin of her shoulders and he kissed them. His hands fell to her waist and, wasting little time, pulled her shirt up and over her head.

He pulled back to look at her form. Her breasts were covered by a red lace bra, which was quickly removed, and he smiled. His lips found hers as his hands found her breasts.

"Viktor." Hermione gasped, pulling away from the kiss and letting her head fall back.

"Dat is nothing her-my-knee. Just vait." Viktor told her huskily as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Before laying atop of her, he shed his shirt, boots and socks. He smiled and kissed her softly before trailing kisses down her chest to her breasts. Hermione gasped and moaned, having had forgotten how amazing his kisses were. Viktor sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down on it gently, earning him a moan. God he loved to hear her moan.

His hand traveled down her stomach and cupped her vagina.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped, already wet and ready for him.

Viktor chuckled and moved up to kiss Hermione's lips again.

"Da?" Viktor asked her, kissing her cheek.

Hermione giggled and kissed his neck, shifting her weight and rolling on top of him. Viktor chuckled and raised one of his eye brows.

"Let me go first." Hermione told him.

Viktor nodded and kissed her lips once again, wondering what his princess had in mind. Hermione kissed down his neck and his chest, her hands untying the strings that held up his pants. Viktor's breath grew rapid in anticipation, his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Hermione pulled Viktor's pants off to expose his already erect penis. She gasped at the sight of it. It was huge.

"How the hell is that going to fit in me?" Hermione sputtered.

"Let me show you." Viktor told her, flipping her back over.

He quickly pulled of the rest of her cloths and kissed her roughly. Hermione blushed as he pulled away and looked at her body.

"Beautiful." Viktor whispered.

He started to kiss down her body and relished in the gasps and moans that he received. His hands found their way back to her vagina and, with a quick thrust, pushed one of his fingers into her tight womanhood.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her veins.

Viktor shivered, his erection throbbing. He couldn't take much more of this. His mouth quickly found his fingers and lapped at her wetness.

"Oh god!" Hermione gasped, her eyes cloths and her body writhing under him.

He probed her with his fingers and his tongue, getting her ready for the most pleasure she had ever experienced. He felt her walls tighten and knew she was getting to close to an orgasm.

"Viktor...please..."Hermione moaned, bucking her hips against his mouth.

Suddenly, she burst and screamed his name. Viktor lapped up her juices willingly before kissing back up her body to her lips.

"Vedy?" Viktor asked her, panting.

Hermione nodded and kissed his lips once more as he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her hard as he thrust into her. Hermione screamed into his mouth, closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh her-my-knee, sorry." Viktor whispered, trying not to let her see him smile.

How could he not smile. He had officially taken the virginity of his beloved. He waited until Hermione had adjusted to his size to continue. He felt her tongue flick his ear and pulled himself out slightly, pushing himself back in swiftly. He heard her gasp and kissed her roughly, starting a pace. The louder her moans the faster he went.

"Oh Viktor...harder." Hermione moaned, spreading her legs wide for him.

Viktor had never heard more beautiful words in his whole life. Harder he could do. He pulled himself almost all the way out of her and slammed back in, starting a pace he loved.

"Her-my-knee." He panted.

The pace and force of his thrusts left Hermione breathless and she felt another orgasm building up.

"I...I am going to cum." Viktor panted.

Hermione moaned and smiled, bucking her hips in time with his.

"Viktor!" She screamed as she came.

"Her-my-knee!" Viktor yelled, cumming deep within his beloved.

"Oh Viktor...that was amazing." Hermione panted as he pulled out of her.

Viktor smiled and rolled beside her, pulling Hermione onto his chest and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep." He whispered to her, although she was already out, smiling.

Viktor followed her into the land of dreams soon after.

**xoxox**

**Authors Note: So, what did you think? Please leave a review and look for more fanfictions coming soon, many with lemons like this one, only better.**


End file.
